Aphrodisiac
by Smile.Freely
Summary: Jake tries to win Calleigh's heart, but instead pushes her right back into Eric's arms. Happy Valentines Day Early ..One shot. Read and Review..Please...


_Hey y'all this is just a one-shot drabble about Valentine's day that I decided to throw together, it's just for fun. It takes place sometime before season eight. Anyway please read and review. I live for them 3 oh yeah…I own nothing…_

He was going to win her back, he would win her heart from her latest crush and prove that he was once and for all, the man for her. He would make her realize that she was in love with him, and he had a plan. He shoved his hands deep into his pockets and walked into her ballistics lab. She sat hunched over the self illuminated glass table. The pale light making her golden hair shine, casting shadows across the evening darkened room.

"Haven't seen you around," He stated, making her jump.

"Hey," She greeted, her voice sweet. He was surprised how much he missed that southern drawl. "You're back," she added.

"I am, I'm back for good this time Calleigh," he told her.

"How's that?" she asked, spinning away from the table, clearly happy for a distraction. He added a point to himself for being able to pull her away from her guns.

"No more undercover, I'm just a regular beat cop for a while," he offered moving to sit down next to her.

"That's good to hear," she offered, her eyes flicking to the figure looming outside her ballistics lab.

"So I was thinking that now that that hurdle is out of the way we could give us another shot. A final shot," he all but whispered, his eyes intent on hers.

"It's not that easy Jake," she told him, her heart belonging to the man who stood just outside the glass wall.

"It's worth a try though," he whispered leaning closer to her, she didn't back away, however she didn't close the distance the way he was hoping. "Give me a chance to prove to you that I can do this right, that I'm the guy for you," He begged, his breath blowing at her blonde hair.

"I'm seeing someone," She responded, getting uncomfortable, knowing that the 'someone' was watching her, making sure she didn't do what Jake was asking for.

"Tell you what, I'll leave these here with you and you can decide," He said trying to make it seem like the decision was completely up to her, though he figured he'd already won. He dug into the bag he had over his shoulder and pulled out a small box of chocolates. Calleigh's eyes glanced across the box until she read what she knew she would find. "I'll be at my place all weekend," he offered.

"Chocolate covered ants?" She questioned, ignoring his comment.

"They're an aphrodisiac," he told her with a wink, not noticing the way she left them sitting feet from her on the glass table or the way her face paled when she read the tiny writing. Jake stood and placed a soft kiss on her cheek, one which she didn't lean into. He made his way out into the hall, coming face to face with Calleigh's recent 'crush' as he'd put it earlier. The two men exchanged irritated glances before Eric pushed his way into Calleigh's lab.

"You okay?" he asked, noticing Calleigh's eyes hadn't left the box of chocolates lying on her table.

"Get rid of them," She mumbled, her voice trembling slightly. Eric gave her an odd look before turning to the box and reading it.

"Ants?"Eric questioned. "He tries to win you over by buying you your biggest fear dipped in chocolate?" Eric mused aloud before turning and dropping the box into the nearest trash container.

"Apparently they're an aphrodisiac," she said, her composure returning.

"Not for you," Eric replied taking residence where Jake had been sitting moments before. "He doesn't know you Cal," Eric told her, hoping she understood what he was saying.

"Not like you do," She added. "He's my past Eric, but you? You're my future," She said smiling before leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on his lips. Eric kissed her back before leaning back and smiling at her, glad that in the end Jake had only made himself look worse.

"These are for you," Eric told her, pulling her favorite chocolates out of his bag and handing them to her. They were the same ones he'd bought before, ones that had to be ordered from out of state and shipped to Miami. "Happy Valentine's Day Calleigh," he offered before kissing her again, not caring that anyone in the lab may see them. "As for aphrodisiacs?" Eric continued once they'd separated. "You'll have to meet me at my place to see what I have planned." He stated seductively, giving her a mysterious grin.

Calleigh smiled widely at him, watching him make his way out of the lab toward the door. She turned back to her work then, determined to get it done as fast as possible.

Eric stepped into the elevator and was surprised to find Jake inside.

"Thought you left," Eric stated, a smug smile on his face.

"Wanted to see how long before she left," Jake offered.

"Not long," Eric responded, knowing the answer was because of different reasons that Jake was expecting. Jake smiled smugly as the elevator door opened.

"Calleigh's favorite chocolates are from out of state, they have to be shipped in," Eric stated as they stepped out into the parking garage.

"Eh, that may be, but she'll like what I brought her," Jake boasted.

"Doubtful… Calleigh has a fear of ants," Eric responded with self-satisfied grin. "So much for an aphrodisiac," he concluded before turning his back and walking away. Eric was unsurprised when he heard the other man utter a curse word and kick the nearest tire. Eric smiled to himself, knowing that Calleigh was truly his. Happily, Eric hopped into his car and headed to his house to make sure everything was ready for their Valentine's Day weekend.


End file.
